Removal of particles and contaminants from solid state surfaces is a matter of great concern in integrated circuit manufacture. This concern includes, but is not limited to, semiconductor wafers, printed circuit boards, component packaging, and the like. As the trend to miniaturize electronic devices and components continues, and critical dimensions of circuit features become ever smaller, the presence of even a minute foreign particle on a substrate wafer during processing can cause a fatal defect in the circuit. Similar concerns affect other elements used in the manufacturing process, such as masks and reticules.
Various methods are known in the art for stripping and cleaning foreign matter from the surfaces of semiconductor wafers and masks, while avoiding damage to the surface itself. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,536, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method and apparatus for removal of particles from solid-state surfaces by laser bombardment. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,099,557 and 5,024,968, whose disclosures are also incorporated herein by reference, describe methods and apparatus for removing surface contaminants from a substrate by high-energy irradiation. The substrate is irradiated by a laser with sufficient energy to release the particles, while an inert gas flows across the wafer surface to carry away the released particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,286, whose disclosure is likewise incorporated herein by reference, describes a method and apparatus for removing minute particles (as small as submicron) from a surface to which they are adhered. An energy transfer medium, typically a fluid, is interposed between each particle to be removed and the surface. The medium is irradiated with laser energy and absorbs sufficient energy to cause explosive evaporation, thereby dislodging the particles.
Other local cleaning methods known in the art include localized application of plasma, pressurized gas or vacuum, and carbon dioxide “snow” cleaning.
Snow cleaning systems, such as those produced by Applied Surface Technologies (New Providence, New Jersey), rely on the expansion of either gaseous or liquid carbon dioxide through a nozzle. Applied Surface Technologies' products are described at www.co2clean.com. The carbon dioxide output stream is typically a high velocity solid and gas mix, which is focised at the surface for cleaning. Cleaning is accomplished by a combination of momentum transfer and solvent action of the dry ice on the surface contamination.